


Stages

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin falls in love in stages</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stages

**Author's Note:**

> I debated whether or not to put this on here, but since tonight was not the night for my OTPs, I decided 'fuck it.' Also I wrote this a while ago, for a friend on Tumblr, who is an even bigger Merlin/Gwaine fan than I am, and is way more awesome than me, so yeah.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I'm gonna go pretend my OTPs are fine, and drop me a comment if you get the chance.
> 
> Bye!!

Merlin falls in love in stages.

When he first meets Gwaine, Merlin thinks he's fun; maybe a little too wild, a little too reckless, but he knows how to have a good time. He wears a cracked, worn leather jacket, drives a motorcycle, spends most of his time planning his next pub crawl, and evades the law with a sharp tongue and a well thought out escape route.

Gwaine is everything Merlin is not; living his life one day at a time, and not giving a fuck about tomorrow until it's upon him. All of this should have scared Merlin away from the Irishman, but it only draws him to Gwaine; has him coming back every chance he gets; leaves him enthralled. Merlin wants to get to know this man, become his friend; maybe more. He's intrigued, and no amount of warnings from his friends is going to keep him away.

*

They fall into a pattern, skirting around the subject of dating but never quite crossing the line. They openly flirt, something Merlin isn’t even aware they are doing until Morgana points it out, trading barbs back and forth like a well practiced dance.

In spite of their flirting, Merlin still doesn’t know anything about Gwaine, and that frustrates him. He wants to know Gwaine, almost  _needs_  to know him, and the feeling scares him. He’s never been this invested in anyone before; not even those short, short months he dated Arthur. It should be enough to make him take a step back, reevaluate his choices, but he keeps moving forward, keeps hoping one day Gwaine will let something slip.

He’s fallen too deep into the rabbit hole and he has no way of pulling himself out.

*

They’re first date is quiet. Gwaine takes him for a ride on his motorcycle, and Merlin clutches the Irishman tightly around the middle the entire way. They end up at the edge of a lake, lying on the ground, looking up at the stars. Merlin points out the constellations, remembering the names from when his father used to drive him out to the countryside with nothing more than a homemade telescope and a book about the stars. He misses those summers the most; his father having been gone nearly ten years.

They trade childhood anecdotes, talking in soft, slow voices. Merlin learns that Gwaine’s father died when he was young, leaving him and his mother penny less. Gwaine learns that Merlin spent most of his life in a small town called Ealdor. They whisper about lost love, memories they thought they had forgotten, and the friends they met along the way. It’s more than Merlin could have asked for, more than he has ever expected to learn, but he knows not to push too hard; knows when to back off.

Gwaine falls silent after a while, his eyes scanning the sky. He lets out a soft sigh, turning onto his side, and Merlin does the same. They stare at each other for a long moment before Gwaine leans forward and kisses Merlin.

When they break apart, Merlin’s heart is pounding in his chest and he feels a little dizzy, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning in for another kiss.

*

The first time they have sex, it’s intense. Unlike most things in life, Gwaine doesn’t rush sex, doesn’t act like it’s a race to see who can finish first. He takes his time, exploring every inch of Merlin, and Merlin returns the favor.

They learn a lot about each other that night. Find small imperfections, numerous scars; each one a story that begs to be told, but there’s still time. They’ll still be there in the morning.

Afterward, they lie facing each other, barely concealed smiles on their faces, and, in that second, Merlin knows; knows that he wants this man in his life for as long as he can have him; knows that he loves him.

*

Merlin says it over breakfast the next morning. He’s picking at his eggs, shooting furtive glances at Gwaine’s back, watching as the shirtless man flipped pancakes.

"Say, Gwaine."

"Yeah, mate?" Gwaine turns, quirking an eyebrow.

"I love you."

Gwaine grins and says, “About time.”


End file.
